mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Basilisk (manga)
Kodansha | publisher_en = Del Rey Manga Tanoshimi | publisher_other = Heyne | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Young Magazine Uppers | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = February 2003 | last = July 2004 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} FUNimation Entertainment | network = TV Saitama, Animax, TV Kanagawa, Chiba TV, Mie TV, KBS, AT-X, Jidaigeki Senmon Channel | network_en = Razer IFC, FUNimation Channel | network_other = Animax Space Power TVB NTV7 SIC Radical 2×2 okto MTV Türkiye | first = April 2005 | last = September 2005 | episodes = 24 }} is a Japanese manga and anime series. The manga was authored by Masaki Segawa and published in Japan in 2003 and 2004, based on the novel ''The Kouga Ninja Scrolls by Futaro Yamada published in 1958. The anime, produced in 2005 by Gonzo Studios, closely follows the manga aside from a handful of distinctions. The manga won the 2004 Kodansha Manga Award for general manga. The manga was later followed by a sequel series titled The Yagyu Ninja Scrolls which was also based on a novel by Futaro Yamada. The story takes place in the year 1614. Two ninja clans, Tsubagakure of the Iga and Manjidani of Kouga, battle each other to determine which grandson of Tokugawa Ieyasu will become the next shogun. The deadly competition between 10 elite ninja from each clan unleashes a centuries-old hatred that threatens to destroy all hope for peace between them. Story background At the dawn of Japan's Azuchi-Momoyama period (the late 1500s) two rival clan of Ninja, the Iga Tsubagakure and Kouga Manjidani, are engaged in a bitter blood feud that has spanned for centuries. The fighting finally ends when Hattori Hanzo the 1st succeeds in forging a cease fire between the two clans by conscripting both into the service of Tokugawa Ieyasu (the man who seized power to become Shogun and form Japan's first truly stable form of centralized government). Regardless, hostilities and bad blood remain between Kouga and Iga, ensuring a tenuous co-existence at best. Fast forward to the year 1614; Ieyasu has retired from power (although he still wields considerable influence within the government) and passed the torch to his son Hidetada. Unfortunately, a succession dispute has risen concerning which of Ieyasu's grandsons are destined to take up the reins of power when their father finally decides to step down. The various government retainers are beginning to take sides and the Tokugawa Shogunate is on the verge of tearing itself apart. In order to solve the problem before it spirals out of control, Ieyasu orders the no hostilities pact between Kouga and Iga canceled and promptly commands each clan to send 10 of their best ninja to enter a ruthless and bloody competition of kill or be killed. Each clan will represent one of the two factions supporting Ieyasu's grandsons; the names of their selected fighters recorded on two identical scrolls to be marked out in blood upon their death. The clan that slays the chosen ten of the other will be given favor for a thousand years while the grandson they represent will be pronounced the undisputed heir to the Shogunate. But not all parties involved are willing to seek blood in the name of ancient grudges. Prior to the conflicts renewal, Kouga and Iga's two young heirs (Gennosuke and Oboro respectively) were betrothed to each other in the hopes that their union would finally dispel their clan's long-seated animosity toward each other. Forced headlong onto separate sides of a conflict they want no part of, Gennosuke and Oboro must now choose whether to kill the person they love or lead their entire clan to annihilation. Against centuries old hatred and the horrors of war, is love even capable of surviving? Characters Related historical events *1579: Oda Nobukatsu (the son of Oda Nobunaga) attacked Iga Province and was beaten off. *1581: Oda Nobunaga attacked and destroyed Iga Province. *1582: Incident at Honnōji - Oda Nobunaga died. *1603: Edo period started. Tokugawa Ieyasu re-established the shogunate (third and last in Japan's history) and became the first shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate. *1605: Tokugawa Hidetada became the second shogun. *1614: Winter Campaign of the Siege of Osaka - Tokugawa attacked Toyotomi Hideyori. *1615: Summer Campaign of the Siege of Osaka - Toyotomi clan perished. *1616: Tokugawa Ieyasu died. *1623: Tokugawa Iemitsu became the third shogun. Anime Theme songs Opening :Kouga Ninpou Chou by Onmyouza, available on the CD Single of the same name. The single was published on 27 April 2005 Ending theme # "Hime Murasaki" by Nana Mizuki (eps 1,9,11-12) # "Wild Eyes" by Nana Mizuki (eps 2-8,10,13-14) :Both songs are published on the single "Wild Eyes", on 5 May 2005. Broadcast The series first premiered in Japan on the television stations TV Saitama, TV Kanagawa, Chiba TV, Mie TV, KBS, AT-X, Jidaigeki Senmon Channel, and others between April and September 2005. The series has also been aired across numerous international regions, including Malaysia on ntv7, Canada on Razer, the United States on IFC and FUNimation Channel, Russia on 2x2, Turkey on MTV Türkiye, and numerous others. Episodes Differences between Manga and Anime Although the anime follows the original manga almost exactly in storyline, there are a few slight differences. The most notable being flashbacks (such as the one in episode 1 as to how Ogen and Danjou's love came to an end) as well as additional scenes which occur only in the anime; both of which serve to expand on the characters and the backstory. One of the more prominent scenes added to the anime was an epilogue for the final episode which was intended to add a sense of closure whereas the manga ends immediately after Gennosuke and Oboro's duel. Other differences include fight scenes happening in a different order (i.e. in the manga, Oboro uncovers Jingoro's attempt to assassinate Gennosuke before stopping Akeginu and Jousuke's duel whereas in the anime the situation is reversed), and exposed breasts being obscured in the anime by some form of covering whereas the manga tends to be less censored. Although, toward the end of the anime, bare breasts can be seen on a number of occasions. References * Fumitoro Kizaki (Director). Basilisk-Koga Ninpocho TV-Series GONZO/Kodansha/Japan Digital Concepts: Japan. 2005 * Masaki Segawa (Manga-Ka). Basilisk-Koga Ninpocho Manga Kodansha: Japan. 2003-2004 * Futaro Yamada (Author). Koga Ninpocho novel Japan. 1958 * Ten Shimoyama (Director) Shinobi: Heart Under Blade (DVD) Japan. 2005 External links *Official Japanese website *Official Basilisk broadband site dead link *Official FUNimation website *Basilisk - Koga Ninpocho Category:2005 television series debuts Category:2005 television series endings Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Del Rey Manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Historical anime and manga Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Seinen manga Category:Winner of Kodansha Manga Award (General) ar:باسيليسك (مانغا) de:Basilisk (Manga) el:Basilisk es:Basilisk: The Kouga Ninja Scrolls fa:باسیلیسک (مانگا) fr:Basilisk ko:바질리스크 ~코우가인법첩~ it:Basilisk: I segreti mortali dei ninja ms:Basilisk (manga) ja:バジリスク 〜甲賀忍法帖〜 pl:Basilisk pt:Basilisk Kouga Ninpouchou ru:Василиск (аниме и манга) sk:Basilisk (manga) sv:Basilisk (manga) tl:Basilisk: The Kouga Ninja Scrolls th:เนตรสยบมาร zh:BASILISK甲賀忍法帖